


Damn you, Lance!

by sinushca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BL, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinushca/pseuds/sinushca
Summary: Keith tries to suppress his feelings for Lance. Until one day he is found out by Lance himself, who now enjoys to torment Keith with endless teasing. But how much of Lance's teasing can Keith take and is he able to hold back forever?Find out!





	Damn you, Lance!

Coran analysed the whereabouts of Zorkan's space ships and intesified the protection field on hightest priority. The Paladins were their only hope and weapon against Zarkon's army. Allura made herself made sure her friends and rescuers had enough time to prepare against the fight. Rest as was what they needed as much as time for training.

However two of the Paladins were going through restless nights due to personal problems, unbeknowst to the princess and remaining Paladin members.

Keith snuck himself despite the strict curfew into the training hall and trained against  high-levelled oponents. One heavy swing to the right and one to the left, a high kick to the chin and another kick to the legs. Once the soldier was down Keith held his sword threateningly at the fiend's face.  "Why is it always you that I see, Lance," he said through panting hisses. One defined, clean stab at his face made the oponent de-materialise and he was left alone in the dull hall  
again. "Give me another one!" He bellowed his order at the computer. Desperately in need of a clear mind and heart Keith increased his sparring session.

"No, I'll be his sparring partner this time," said a voice from behind him.

Keith rolled his eyes, twirling his sword at hand before he turned around to face Lance. "Again, huh? I'm almost thinking I will never get you out of my head. It sickens me."

Lance gave him an incredulous glance with his eyebrow raised at him. He held his sword in front him and dropped to his stance. Both walked carefully in a cirlce, wary of the other and the first attack. "Dude, disgusting much? Don't tell me you're thinking of me?" Lance laughed at him, not taking the boy serious the slightest. "Or is it another way to provoke me? If so, you are doing it wrong!"

Lance charged at first as he swung his sword rapidly at Keith, who easily countered with an equal strong hit of him. Both pressed against their swords and neither was ready to back down, their face so close Keith could feel his breath. This was enough to break him out of his concentration. Since when did his imagination get this intense?

A lost moment was anothers opportunity and Lance took it happily by butting the head of the sword at Keith stomach. Keith yelped and stumbled backwards but Lance didn't let go and repeated the move Keith had done a moment ago, he ducked down and kicked his feet off the ground. His sword was pointed at his face. "You lost."

Defeated on the ground Keith simply looked at Lance and didn't break the gaze. "Why do you have to torment me day in and out? Just get lost already and let me have a piece of mind! Dammit, this so frustrating," he mumbled the last words as he buried his face with his arms. For a few silent moments Keith thought the soldier, who always took the shape of Lance vanished, but suddenly something jabbed his side. Keith, confused, looked at the direction the jab came. Lance crouched down with his chin rested on the gap in between his knees. He was still there.

"No, seriously. What are you doing here at this hour? You know it's past curfew and we should get enough sleep for emergencies. Ring a bell?" Lance raised an eyebrow and watched the paralysed Keith, who still seemed speechless. "I saw you sneak in here when I went to piss. I knew you were up to something so I followed. One thing said," he flicked Keith forehead at this, "You let down your guard pretty easily. What if I happened to be one of Zarkon's man, eh? You'd be dead by now." Having ran his mouth by a truck, heck- he never talked this much before - or Lance thought; he simply stood up and held his sword across his neck and rested his wrist lazily over the ends. "Let's go back before Coran or Allura finds us. I don't want to know what they might us go through the next day."

Keith was still speechless. Dammit, it was the real Lance! Hopefully he wasn't taking his words too serious, but judging by his reaction, he didn't even notice. "Why are you here again?" His heart race was too loud it overlapped his hearing senses.

"I'm this close to beat the crap out of you again! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"

At the loud yell Keith pricked at his ear - Man, that as a high-pitched voice. Would he also when we... Keith shook his head mentally and walked past Lance as nonchalantly as possible. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's get going already."

Lance, however, didn't move at all. He simply watched Keith walk off as his words during their match rang in his head again. Could Lance dare make a conclusion about Keith behaviour and words? At first small steps were taken but Lance steadid them and soon reached Keith. Could he? His hand brushed against his palm and then the length of his fingers, his gaze holding his for a brief moment. Lance didn't stop walking and past him in a second, a huge grin on his lips. Yes, this was enough confirmation.

_\- Next day -_

A light touch from him was enough to throw off his miserable show. Keith's cheeks were covered by a deep shade of red just at the thought of it. Damn Lance! Beside the delightful experience he had another restless day to go through. Keith had no wink of sleep and went through multiple theories of why he done what he had done. As if seconds past it was already morning again.

"Heck, what ran over you?" Pidge asked at the dining table, preparing breakfast with their new chef Hunk.

Keith's hair stood up on every possible angle and the dark rings under his eyes gave him a pitiful vibe. So Pidge worried glances didn't help at all. He simply sat on his chair and didn't even offer a help and by his appearace no-one made him.

"Keith, are you sick or anything?" Hunk asked, nibbing at one of the green glibbish food. Shiro and Lance came in at the same time. For a fleeting moment Keith and Lance had eye contact but Keith immediately looked away, "I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Yeah, that happens, right? Just leave him be. Sometimes thoughts tend to keep one awake," he winked at Keith. WHAT DID HE JUST DO?

Keith looked at him with wide eyes, a damn treacherous blush creeping to his cheeks. He was speechless.

Shiro butted in, nudging Lance's arm with a confused expression on his face. "What are you talking about? He should let himself get checked by Coran's devices once. Just to make sure it's nothing serious. We can't effort one of us being sick. You know that," he said but was cut short by Lance.

"I know, I know. But believe me when I say that we don't need to worry about Keith. He's just tired like he said, right?" His teasig grin coming back to life with his eyes only directed at him.

However their friends exchanged a confused glance between each other and then shrugged it off, continuing a new conversation of their own. Shiro took note of Keith's current condition and would ask him in private again. Obviously Keith wasn't in a mood to listen their worried blunter, so Shiro postponed it - for now.

"Say, Keith," started Lance. "Do you think I look sexy today?" He pursed his lips in an attempt to be sexy and turned slightly to show off his lean (muscular) shoulder.

Why did he have feelings for him again?

Allura came in shortly after with Coran by her side. Everyone took their seats - Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk at one side, Coran, Allura and Shiro on the other side, and started enjoying the breakfast Hunk had prepared for the crew. It went peaceful or it was what Keith wished to be true, when it was the complete opposite - a mess.

When Keith asked for yellish tainted purple flowery alien portion Lance reached out to take the plate for him. Lance didn't smirked, not openly, but by the tug at the corner of his lips Keith knew he was highly amused - in another word - a smug ass. Before Keith could take a portion for himself Lance took Keith's spoon, a taunting brush of their fingers and this time to the point of their pinkies intertwined, even if for just a moment. "I'll do it. Just this time," he said as amusement laced his indifferent tone. How Keith wished he could smack his smug face right now.

"Thanks," Keith said through gritted teeth. What he hated the most was how obvious his body reacted to him.

Shiro, who sat opposite of them, had a keen eye on the two, watching their mimics and gestures. With squinted eyes he went from Lance to Keith and back again. Something was surely off and it happened way too fast for their attitude to change like this. "You sure everything is fine, Keith?" He asked Keith but his eyes were on Lance.

Keith glared at Lance before he sighed and looked at his plate again. "If this bastard-" But at this moment Lance touched his leg with his knee but it only worsened when his leg rubbed against his. Keith eyes twitched and unfortunately, his breath hitched softly even if it was just for a moment. "I- I'm fine," Keith finished his sentence.  
  
"If you say so." Shiro wasn't convinced. Not the slightest.

Was Lance someone to simply drop fun when it only started? No, he wasn't. Keith concentrated on his food, possbly afraid he might embarrass himself more than he already was. It was adorable to see Keith struggle like this. Lance stopped rubbi ng his leg on Keith's and he literally heard him sigh in relief. Well, not so fast, Keith. He hasn't even started yet. Lance dropped his right arm and rested it on his lap when he took his glass of water with his left, drinking. His right hand snuck underneath the table on Keith leg.

Keith tensed at the touch and abruptly stopped eating. He glared at Lance, telling him with his eyes to stop. He could literally hear him say, "Don't you dare continue!"

However, Lance simply regarded him with a grin and travelled his hand further to his inner tigh, close to his crotch. "Stop me, if you can," he whispered as he pretended to shift his weight to the right. When he sat back down he was greated by his glare again. How amusing he was.

As if this torture wasn't enough Lance drew circles on his thigh and casually traced over his crotch, to his zippers and to his belt. Lance hand snuck under his trousers and found its way to the hem of his boxers. Just when he was about to feel his heated manhood, a heavy cough he got from him as a response.

Everyone turned their attention to Keith. "Are you alright?" Allura asked, voicing everyone's question aloud.

"Yes, Keith. Are you alright? Do you want me to bring you to the medical section?" His voice was that of a worried friend but his eyes told him a whole different story. He was luring him out of everyone's sight to continue his little game.

Keith raised his hand and shook his head no. "I just swallowed up something. Nothing that serious." He took his glass of water and drank it in one go. Keith would need to cool his head off right after this breakfast. Damn you, Lance!

Luckily for the few minutes of their breakfast nothing happened and finally Keith had the opportunity to leave without having to cross Lance's way. He was torturing with his poor heart already.

Why did he fall in love with him again? Someone care to explain?

Keith was on the way to return to his room and take a cold shower when a hand on his shoulder stopped him from going further. "Lance, would you sto-"

"So there is something going on between you and Lance," Shiro said. "What's going on between you two? I'm almost thinking he's blackmailing you which I don't really want to believe."

Frozen on spot, the boy didn't dare to turn around and let his expression reveal someone else another story again. "You are worrying way too much. Why should he blackmail me? He's just annoying me again which pisses me off, that's all to it. Really."

"Why are you not turning around?"

Keith sighed and turned around but was unable to look Shiro straight to the eye. He was never a good liar. "Are you happy now?"

"No, not at all. I think we should check you up. You're burning from fever," Shiro said, placing a hand over his forehead but little did he know it was Lance's affection that caused Keith's body to act up without his permission.

Keith slapped his hand away. "I'm fine! Stop babying me already! Dammit, it's nothing. Now drop it, alright?" Not baring to see Shiro's reaction - which was a shocked and hurt one - he turned around and rushed back to his room. Damn you, Lance!

The corridor was silent again but Shiro was still standing at the same spot. He looked at his hand as if a big injury was there and clenched it tightly.

_\- Somewhere in another corridor with Lance there -_

"Lance!" Shiro called out.

Lance was flashing a brilliant smile at his own reflection, winked once before he turned around to face Shiro. "Hey, what's up?"

"Say, what's going on between you and Keith?" He asked outright when both stopped at a good distance between them. Shiro wasn't going to drop the issue. No, not like this.

"What do you mean by that? Everything is fine," Lance said with a shrug, literally not following the point or reason of why Shiro asked in the first place. "Should there be something wrong, or?"

"No, but," Shiro started but having him clueless didn't lead to anywhere. It might even stir something or he was simply misunderstanding this whole issue. But Keith's expression was reason enough to exclude the latter thought. "Just don't irritate him too much, alright? I think there's something going on with him."

"Yeah, you're right. There is something going on but nothing for you to worry about. I'll take care of it. And man," he slapped Shiro's chest before he walked past him. "We're  
Paladin's and team work is the most important aspect to be Voltron. I won't risk our lives just to piss him off a bit. I'll be nice," he said the last word with a slang. Lance dropped his voice so only he could hear his next words. "Just give me a few days and he'll be as healthy as he always have been."

_\- Keith in the common shower -_

Varios clothes laid spread over the bank and ground. Keith was not in the mood to be neat and just wanted get under the shower. The cold stream strikes cooled off his heated skin and did wonders he needed at the moment. Occupied with his thoughts again, the boy didn't notice another figure in the room, leaning against the door frame with crossed arms. Lance was standing there, watching the water dripple down from Keith's raven hair to his chin, down his chest and below. It wasn't such an unpleasing sight, he had to admit.

"Want me to join you?" Lance asked the, once again, speechless Keith. Instead of waiting an answer Lance simply took his shirt off and threw it to the ground, his tank top following. But the rest he thought keeping on was a better taunt. He entered the shower area and chuckled. "Aw, c'mon! Say something, Keith. I'm sure you dreamt of this before, right?" When he stood right at his shower cabinet, Lance rested his elbow on the frame and leant against it. "Did you think of me when you took a shower?"

"I did."

Lance didn't expact a response from Keith at all and was taken off guard when an honest reply came past his mouth.

In a spite of moment Keith took both of Lance's arms and turned around, pressing his back against the cold wall. "I have enough of your game, Lance. Why playing around? You do know about my feeling for you, don't you?" Suddenly it was Keith who cracked a smug smirk, caused by the speechless Lance. Blue wide eyes stared into his dark ones. "Temptation isn't something we can't resist for too long, and I reached my limit."

"W-what are you doing, Keith! Let me go!" Lance said, struggling against his grip, but Keith only tightened it.  
  
"So you can continue your torture? No, I won't. I still don't know why you started the game to begin with but I soon will." Keith crushed his lips against Lance and captured his lips into a long-awaited passionate kiss. At first Lance resisted, locking his lips tightly and refusing entrance. As Keith pressed harder with his body against Lance's, he used his free hand to ran it down his spine and further to his behind, gripping it tightly.

An appreciated gasp came from the brunett and Keith used the moment to explore his inner mouth, rubbing his tongue in a hungry fashion against Lance's rebellious tongue. Keith's dark eyes never left his face, taking in every given moment. He dreamt of this moment far way to long to finally have it real. He wouldn't miss a second, enjoying the new delightful sensation with Lance.

Their breathing increased audibly, their chest heaving up and down. "This is what you get if you keep tempting me. I held back these feelings way too long to endure anymore of your little game." When Keith expected a fist at his face it was rather surprising to find Lance crimson red. He tried to cover it with an arm, blocking his mouth with it in the process.

"You bastard! This only happened because I let my guard down!" But it was clearly a lie.

Keith found him absolutely adorable and with Lance shying away, he wanted to take more from him. Without another word from Keith, and letting Lance blubber away, he simply took his arm and removed it from his face. Lance talked even faster with growing adrenaline but Keith simply brushed his lips against his and swallowed his words as he took another kiss - a slow, gentle kiss. This time both allowed themselves, even if only slowly, to savour the feeling, closing their eyes.

"I hate you," mumbled Lance in between Keith's captured kisses, not letting go of him as easily as Lance wished it to be.

Keith took one last kiss, biting Lance bottom lip softly as he travelled his mouth to Lance's ear. "Sure you do," he whispered, ghosting his mouth over his ear before he tranced kisses down his neck. Keith grazed his neck gently when suddenly Lance hand blocked him from further action.  
  
"Don't leave any marks!" He strictly said, panic lacing his tone and Keith knew why.

"Do you think I'll reveal our little secret this easily," Keith scoffed. "I wouldn't enjoy this as much as I do now if everyone knew about us this quickly." When Lance removed his hand only by Keith guidance he was amused to see how willing Lance actually was.

"But other than marking you, I can do whatever I want with you, did I understand it correctly?"

"Freaking no!" Barked Lance and struggled against Keith's grip again, making him laugh in the process. Back to score one again.

Both didn't end up showering together. Keith released Lance after a few more kisses and let him go. As Lance picked up his remaining clothes from the ground and vanished to the changing area, Keith finished his shower with a pleasing smile on his face. It felt like a long time he hadn't smiled like this before. What made it better the heavy load vanished from his heart and shoulders, making him light as a feather. If it wasn't for gravity Keith would at this very naked moment.

Lance wasn't there anymore when Keith came out, but it didn't bother him the slightest. He knew very well what he was going through. At his own leisure he put on his clothes and returned to their daily life with Allura and Coran filling them in with important information.

At their bedroom section Keith held Lance's wrist before he entered. "Sleep with me tonight."

Lance's cheeks immediately took a dark shade of red, the blood rushing through his veins. "Are you crazy! What are you talking about!"

Judging from Lance reaction he understood Keith's proposal differently, which caused him to chuckle curtly. "You're so stupid. Do you think I would carelessly make a move like this without any care at all? I want you to sleep with me on the same bed, nothing else. Promise." First half was a lie, the second the truth. Keith usually listened to his instincts and having them suppressed this long made him careless enough. It was too early though, this much the boy understood.

"I'm not sleeping with you!" Lance repeated, wiping his hand of off his wrist. "You're sick!"

Sick of love, Keith almost said ironically but kept quiet. "Either you sleep in my bed or I'm coming."

Frustrated as Lance was, he also knew how stubborn Keith was, and let out a desperate sigh. "Your room, dammit!" Lance stomped past Keith and back to his room, a deep scowl on his face. His fit was cute, so Keith thought, and brought back a light smile on his lips. For the sake of Lance's frustration he soon dropped it, concealing it behind a stoic mask. He followed Lance.

Around the corner of the corridor a shadowy figure had watched the whole scene. Shiro rested his head against the wall, his fists balled tightly at his side. He closed his eyes, listening the door zip close behind them. "So that's what it was about," he mumbled under his nose, so soft even Shiro barely heard his own voice. Nothing happened and Shiro just rested against the wall.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU IDIOT! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING! NO! STOP!"

Shiro scoffed. "These idiots are way too loud." A long sigh erupted past his lips and all the tension Shiro had build in him subsided. His fists lost its strength and rested against his hips. He opened his eyes. Shiro felt a sting in his heart but nothing was going to soothe it other than Keith's happiness. Never was Shiro the type to burden the other with his selfish feelings. He was a leader and had a mission to accomplish. He smirked at himself ironically, a soft one which had a touch of sadness. "As if I ever could allow love to come in between the mission." What hurt the most was the truth behind it and the bitterness to accept it.

_\- Next day -_

"What's going on here?" Hunk and Pidge asked in unision, eyeing a fresh and hyped Keith preparing the table for breakfast. Everything was set and even the glasses shone with a faint glint at their round end. Keith from yesterday was either a lie or a dream compared to the energised Keith they saw at the very moment.  
  
"I don't understand," Hunk said.

"And I think we are never supposed to," Pidge replied.

After a while Shiro came into the scene and greeted everyone. He smiled at Keith, giving him a clap on his shoulder. "I'm glad to see you energised again. Guess it was like you said. Sorry, about yesterday."  
  
"No, actually. I wanted to apologise, Shiro. I was in a bad mood and I couldn't sleep. I guess I was just too stressed."  
  
"It's okay, you don't need to explain," he smiled at him reassuringly. "It's not like I never have these moods, too, right?" He nudged his arm playfully and shrugged it off. Both smiled at each other.

Soon Allura and Coran joined the group again. It was Allura who noticed the missing crew member.  
"Where's Lance? Is he oversleeping again?"

"I'll go take a look," offered Pidge but was cut off by Keith.

"Nah, you don't need to. He told me he'll come a little later. It seems he has some... stomach issues. Nothing wild," he said and took his seat. A wide grin came across his mouth but he soon concealed it again. "Pidge, could you give me some of those?"

Shiro needed the last confirmation since last night's conversation he had eavesdropped. Something that showed him about the change within Keith. He was literally blooming, smiling at himself like this and being in a good mood. It seemed like Keith had found his answers. And so had Shiro. With one chapter ended and another just started.

**\- The End -**


End file.
